Yugioh:After Duel Monsters Arc 1: Una nueva historia
by konohaepicwriter
Summary: Despues de la partida de Atem. Yugi Muto tendra que continuar su vida sin su alter ego. Sin embargo, con o sin el faraon el tendra que cumplir su destino como reencarnacion de este y debe usar el tiempo que tiene para prepararse y ser tan fuerte como su querido amigo. Historia ubicada posterior al final del anime y anterior a la pelicula: El lado oscuro de las dimensiones
1. Adios Atem, Hola Yugi

**Adios Atem, bienvenido de vuelta Yugi**

**Buenas a toda la gente de fanfiction. Y bienvenidos a este fic que se me vino a la mente al ver la película Yugioh el lado oscuro de las dimensiones. Si bien esta historia no es mi primera que he escrito que se relaciona de algún modo con el fandom de Yugioh. Es la primera que hare como proyecto personal extenso. Para ubicarlos correctamente de manera cronológica en esta historia, es justo inmediatamente después del duelo ceremonial entre Yugi y Atem continuando hasta antes del lado oscuro de las dimensiones llegados a ese punto si la historia recibe la suficiente atención veré que contenido más agregarle. Este fic lo centrare más en Yugi y como su personaje evoluciona desde el ultimo duelo de la serie hasta donde hemos visto ahorita.**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Yugi y sus amigos se habían bajado del barco que los había llevado al lugar donde se había realizado el duelo ceremonial entre Yugi y Atem. Una vez ellos habían desembarcado los Ishtar decidieron llevarles en auto hacia el aeropuerto.

El carro que estaba siendo conducido por Odion llevaba a Joey, Tristan, Bakura y Duke. Mientras el otro automóvil era conducido por Marik el cual llevaba de pasajeros a Ishizu, Yugi, Tea y a Solomon el abuelo de Yugi.

Dentro del auto de Marik la mayoría del trayecto era silencioso de vez en cuando se escuchaban unas indicaciones de parte de Ishizu hacia su hermano menor sobre como acortar el camino además de ayudarle evitar quedarse dormido. Las razones de esto no eran muy fuera de lo común, debido al largo viaje en barco y que el mismo arribo en la madrugada hizo que todos estuvieran con bastante sueño y aprovecharan el trayecto de camino al aeropuerto.

Pasando un rato en medio del camino Marik había cambiado como conductor designado con Ishizu para el poder descansar mientras Duke cambio de lugar con Odion con la promesa de seguir a Ishizu a fin de no perderse en el camino. Durante la mayoría del trayecto Ishizu se había fijado en el comportamiento del único pasajero que no se había quedado dormido en todo el camino: Yugi.

Ella estaba consciente que de entre todos los presentes era en él, el cual la partida del faraón tendría el mayor impacto en su vida. De todas formas, el tener dos almas conviviendo dentro del mismo cuerpo y de un momento para otro separarse de la misma debía ser algo fuerte. Hasta cierto punto le recordaba un poco a lo que llego a vivir su hermano, aunque obviamente el espíritu del faraón jamás intento hacer algo malo a Yugi a diferencia de lo que le ocurrió a Marik.

Al ver a Yugi estar tan pensativo durante todo el trayecto le hizo suponer a Ishizu que él no debió haberlo sobrellevado de manera distinta en el barco. Durante ese viaje Yugi paso la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación solo saliendo para tomar una comida con ellos, pero apenas y dijo alguna palabra. Al darse cuenta del posible dilema en que se encontraría ella de algún modo sintió que debería abordarle al respecto, por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Dime Yugi como te encuentras? _ ella recurrió una pregunta bastante general sentía que no podía ser muy directa al respecto para no invadir la intimidad o el estado emocional frágil que podría tener el joven.

Sin embargo, la pregunta de Ishizu cayó en oídos sordos mientras el duelista estaba viendo de una manera muy pensativa a su regazo. Por lo que ella intento volver a preguntar. En esta ocasión Yugi llego a captar la pregunta de Ishizu. Al haber escuchado su pregunta por segunda vez el se dio cuenta que había estado ignorándola.

—Disculpa, Ishizu. Si, me encuentro bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? _ tras haber respondido Ishizu sintió un poco de alivio eso le ayudo a recordar un poco de la experiencia de su hermano Marik y como poco a poco llego a acoplarse de nuevo a su familia posterior a haberse separado del monstruo que lo poseía.

—Pues considerando lo que acaba ocurrir hace poco_ Ishizu decidió ser franca y directa con respecto al tema con él quería ayudar tratar a Yugi. Algo dentro de ella decía que debía ayudar a este chico en el poco tiempo que le quedara. Una vez que los dejase en su destino tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de comunicarle lo que sentía que debía decirle.

—Se refiere a la partida de mi otro yo_ tras darse cuenta como lo nombro Yugi movió su cabeza a los lados en un gesto de corregirse a si mismo_ digo a la partida de Atem.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de ello si quieres. Creo que quizás eso te tiene tan callado y pensativo_ Ishizu asintió la cabeza aquello trajo a flote un tema el cual Yugi no deseaba hablar demasiado. Por otro lado, si bien el no tenía mucha confianza o familiaridad con Ishizu sentía que tal vez ella seria una persona apropiada con la cual compartir lo que pensaba o desahogarse debido a esa misma falta de relación íntima que tiene con el faraón.

La razón de esto era que Yugi no deseaba hablar de ese tema mucho con sus amigos sobre todo con Tea. Ya que suponía que era la cual sintió mayormente la ida de Atem. El se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba dispuesta a ir tras el de no ser porque Joey la paro en su marcha. Yugi sentía que su actuar era por el hecho de que ella era bastante apegada a sus amigos y quizás en el caso particular de Atem porque tenía sentimientos románticos hacia él. Eso llevo a Yugi a concluir que sería muy cruel y desconsiderado de su parte traer al faraón como tema de conversación tan pronto con ella.

Joey sería una buena opción, pero en ese mismo momento no se encontraba a su lado. Por lo que la propuesta de Ishizu se veía como una excelente oportunidad para exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

—Pues_ empezó a decir Yugi con una breve pausa intentando recolectar sus pensamientos correctamente_ estoy más que todo confundido sobre lo que debería sentir. Se que hice lo correcto al enviar a Atem donde pertenece, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ya no tenerlo a mi lado.

—Es algo bastante normal. Pero que es lo que más te está haciéndote sentir mal ¿El hecho de que ya no tendrás su compañía a tu lado o quizás tienes dudas de que hacer sin él?

Yugi se sorprendió ante la pregunta que hizo Ishizu ya que había dado totalmente en el clavo. Si, era bastante obvio que el extrañaría como los demás el que ya no este cerca. Pero el hecho de que también supiera de su sentimiento de sentirse perdido y sin rumbo al no tener a Atem a su lado era algo muy distinto. Era claro que Ishizu ya no tenia el collar del milenio, pero Yugi se daba cuenta que era bastante buena en leer el corazón de las personas.

—La verdad es que si siento que a partir de ahora no sé qué hacer. Sin Atem ya no tengo la fuerza y la confianza para continuar con lo que me queda por delante_ finalmente Yugi termino exponiendo el pensamiento que mayormente aquejaba a su mente.

Era cierto Yugi en los últimos años había tenido objetivos claros en su vida, pero realmente se sentía que cada vez que llegaba a ellos o los cumplía era porque Atem lo llevaba de la mano encargándose de sus obstáculos y Yugi disfrutaba los frutos de su trabajo. Era algo que el mismo Kaiba había nombrado en algunas ocasiones durante su duelo final y si bien el se retracto no quitaba que Yugi sentía que tenía algo de razón.

—Eso no fue lo que demostraste durante el duelo del ritual_ le replico Ishizu de una manera inmediata sabiendo que Yugi no podría negar debido a la enorme cantidad de testigos presentes durante el evento.

—Si, pero y que tal si eso solo fue porque mi objetivo era llevarlo de vuelta al más allá. Quizás solo fui capaz de hacerlo porque el era parte de la ecuación e incluso me ayudo indirectamente con el ánimo que me dio. Pero ahora que tengo que hacer algo por mí mismo no sabría por dónde y como avanzar sin su guia_ Ishizu noto cual era el enemigo el cual Yugi se estaba enfrentando ahora mismo y eran sus dudas. Sabia que ella no se las iba quitar todas. Sin embargo, sentía que cuando menos le podía ayudar enseñándole cual era el primer paso.

—¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión al respecto Yugi?_ al escuchar la voz tranquila de Ishizu Yugi asintió quería tal vez escuchar a alguien mas que le ayude despejar su mente.

—Yo creo que Atem y tú se unieron por una razón mayor a la que tu crees. Si, es verdad. Ustedes terminaron de cumplir el propósito de su existencia enviándolo al más allá. Pero ¿Te has puesto a pensar en el futuro de tu existencia personal, Yugi?

— ¿Mi existencia personal? ¿A qué se refiere? _ las palabras que pronuncio la mujer le parecían de lo mas extrañas a Yugi. De todas formas, Atem era un faraón destinado a salvar el mundo. Era claro al menos para el joven duelista que su existencia no iba a ser especial una vez se separaran.

—Siento que el coraje, la valentía y la fuerza que el faraón te otorgo durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos te servirán para algo mayor en el futuro. Creo que tu estas destinado a tener una vida como la de el de todas maneras ambos son dos caras de la misma moneda.

—Eso es imposible todos conocen que yo no soy alguien valiente o fuerte no podría compararme a un faraón como Atem_ respondió Yugi con una exclamación un tanto fuerte con respecto a cómo se veía a sí mismo a comparación de su amigo que acababa de partir.

—Yugi tienes que comprender que nadie nace con fuerza o valentía ni siquiera el mismo Atem. Aun así, aunque tu no lo creas creo que tú ya tienes esas cualidades dentro de ti. Las llegaste a demostrar en el duelo de la ceremonia y si las pudiste demostrar una vez significa que si existen dentro de ti.

—Supongo que podría tener razón. El mismo Atem me dijo aquello que el recibió mi compasión y bondad mientras que yo aprendí a tener valentía a la hora de enfrentarme a él y a los mismísimos dioses egipcios_ Yugi recordó las palabras que su querido amigo le dedico antes de su ultimo adiós. El sabía que el faraón jamás le diría algo solo para endulzarle sus oídos por lo que el efectivamente debía pensar eso. Quizás la enorme cantidad de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que Yugi había tenido durante estos últimos días le hizo pasar por alto algo tan importante.

—Exacto no alguien menos que un faraón podría merecer a los dioses como su oponente y salir victorioso. Si tienes ese potencial creo que serás capaz de seguir adelante con tu vida, con tu propia historia y superar tus pruebas por ti mismo_ finalmente Ishizu le dio una mirada la cual deseaba transmitirle algo de aliento a este joven el cual había hecho mucho no solo para el faraón, sino que incluso para toda su familia al haber cumplido su deber como guarda tumbás.

—Gracias, Ishizu. Es verdad debo aprovechar las enseñanzas que me dejo Atem para poder continuar con mi vida aun cuando tenga mis dudas rondando en mi mente_ finalmente Yugi esbozo por primera vez durante todo el recorrido una sonrisa la cual demostraba el animo renovado que había conseguido gracias a Ishizu.

—No te preocupes cuando quieras. Sin embargo, será mejor que trates con tus dudas y los problemas que aquejen a tu alma sin dejar nada pendiente. Siento necesitaras tu espíritu y fuerza al 100% para cualquier cosa que se avecine_ Ishizu cambio su tono de animo a uno mas serio como si estuviera dejando en claro a Yugi que era importante que cultive confianza en si mismo lo mas pronto posible. Ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura porque sentía que tenia el deber de hacerle saber esto a Yugi. Era como los presentimientos que llego a tener durante el duelo contra Atem en el cual sentía que Yugi de un modo u otro estaba destinado a derrotarlo.

—¿Por qué dice eso piensa que algo malo sucederá? _ Yugi ante una aseveración tan contundente quiso saber si había algo más detrás de las palabras de animo de Ishizu. No era que ahora estuviera aterrado de enfrentar algo, pero el hecho de que sea tan pronto le dejaba con una gran incertidumbre sobre cómo tratarlo.

—Según lo que decía la profecía de la lápida el alma del faraón regresara al otro mundo cuando su espada haya caído y alguien más acabe con el con la misma. Tu al haber derrotado a Atem le diste su descanso eterno regresándolo donde pertenecía. Tu como su reencarnación al derrotarlo eres el que blandirá su espada de ahora en adelante_ Ishizu explico intentando dar una interpretación correcta a las profecías que habían dejado sus antepasados. De todas formas, toda su vida giro en derredor de ello por lo que era la mas apropiada de dar el significado de lo que vendría después.

—Significa que estaría como continuando su legado_ dijo Yugi intentando descifrar las interpretaciones cripticas que le estaba lanzando Ishizu.

—Podría decirse que sí. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con cómo se ha visto hasta ahora la espada de un faraón nunca deja de ser blandida solo es traspasada a otro. En este caso a ti Yugi. Por lo que tu eres el que debería enfrentar las crisis que vengan por delante.

—¿Qué tipo de crisis cree que me debería enfrentar? _ el pregunto ya que si Yugi efectivamente tendría que luchar en un futuro quería estar preparado de algún modo.

Tras cerrar los ojos unos momentos en pensamiento Ishizu expreso:

—No te sabría decir con exactitud, pero mientras los artículos del milenio y el duelo de monstruos sigan existiendo la oscuridad o maldad podría manifestarse de algún modo u otro.

-Eso no es muy alentador. El hecho de que algo malo podría suceder en cualquier momento_ dijo Yugi un poco dudoso ante la posibilidad de entrar en otra crisis justo después de haber evitado el ataque de Zork en el antiguo Egipto.

—No creo que algo vaya a ocurrir tan pronto_ le respondió Ishizu aclarando la situación actual para que no se preocupe demasiado de una amenaza que este aún lejos.

—Tras la derrota de Zork la oscuridad está muy débil para ser algún tipo de peligro. Utiliza este tiempo de descanso para despejar tu mente, alma y corazón de tus dudas e inseguridades. De ese modo, en caso de que una crisis llegue seas la persona que necesites ser para que tú, Yugi Muto puedas salir victorioso_ las ultimas palabras de Ishizu fueron entregadas con una sonrisa las cuales le ayudaron a Yugi a recuperar la confianza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Cuando menos en dejar de pensar en que ya no puede hacer sin el faraón, sino en averiguar como poder hacerlo sin él.

—Muchísimas gracias, Ishizu me siento mucho mejor_ le respondió Yugi haciendo una pequeña reverencia dentro de lo que le permitía su posición estando sentado en el carro.

— No te preocupes cuando gustes. De todas maneras, todos necesitamos ayuda de otros en momentos difíciles_ le respondió Ishizu quizás recordando como ella y Odion tuvieron que ayudar a Marik a recuperarse tras haberse desecho del monstruo que lo poseyó por tantos años.

Una vez terminada la conversación pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto para dejar a Yugi y sus amigos para tomar su vuelo de vuelta a ciudad Domino.

Ya estando en el avión de partida desde Egipto hasta Domino Yugi se dio cuenta de que iba a tener bastante tiempo de sobra para descansar. De todas formas, el viaje directo de Egipto a Japon tomaba unas solidas 12 horas sin mayores retrasos. El sentía que esas 12 horas le iban a venir excelentes ya que apenas y pudo dormir la noche anterior tras todo lo ocurrido con Atem.

Al pensar detenidamente en ello era raro para Yugi pasar su primera noche sin escuchar a alguien mas dentro de su mente. Creía que instintivamente eso le ayudaba a dormir con mas tranquilidad el saber que Atem estaba a su lado para cualquier momento que quisiera. Pero ayer en el barco se sentía muy extraño debido al silencio y oscuridad absoluta que implicaba el no tener a nadie que le acompañara aun cuando no sea físicamente.

Dicho pensamiento le hizo dar una risa interna hacia si mismo a Yugi. El pensar que tal vez se hizo tan dependiente de el hasta el punto de necesitarlo para dormir era ciertamente vergonzoso. Yugi suponía que si no podía lograr algo tan básico como poder dormir por si mismo mucho menos podría sobrellevar alguna prueba venidera.

Pasando los minutos era bastante complicado para Yugi pensar que hacer en medio de un avión sentado por 12 horas. Podría ver una película en el avión o leer algo, pero sentía un cansancio mental que le hacia rechazar aquello. Por otro lado, tal vez le gustaría conversar un poco con sus amigos o su abuelo, pero debido a la disposición de sus asientos Joey y Tristán se hallaban en una fila distinta la de el más adelante.

Si bien Tea era la persona que estaba sentada a su lado Yugi sentía que no sabía como abordarla. En cualquier otro momento Yugi no dudaría en conversar con Tea, pero muy probablemente debido a los eventos recientes había un ambiente incomodo entre ambos. Yugi quizás suponía que Tea lo vería como el "responsable" de separar a Atem de ellos.

No era usual en Yugi pensar algo como eso de sus amigos sobre todo de Tea, pero a la vez el también pensó eso de si mismo en varias ocasiones ayer en la noche. Quizás eso era lo que creía Yugi que ella estaba pensando mientras tenia fija su mirada al lado opuesto de él.

El duelista se dio cuenta que darle vueltas a algo como eso era bastante inútil. Por lo que cerro sus ojos para poder descansar. Sabia que pasar mucho tiempo sin dormir iba a ser malo para su salud de aquí en adelante. Así que si intentaba continuar con su vida sin Atem debía iniciar ahora incluso con algo tan pequeño como dormir. Al paso de unos cuantos minutos Yugi finalmente llego a conciliar el sueño y empezó a descansar.

—Oye Yugi. Haz estado muy callado ¿Estas bien? _ dándose cuenta de la situación muy incómoda que ambos tendrían que pasar al tener que estar juntos durante un vuelo de 12 horas. Tea decidió romper el hielo dirigiéndose a Yugi. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta que el ya se había quedado dormido.

Ante la vista de su amigo descansando Tea sintió algo de alivio y a la vez sonrió. Ella sabia que tal y como ella sino es que mucho más Yugi podría estar pasando un momento difícil debido a la partida de Atem. Por lo que verle con su rostro tranquilo descansando le hacia sentir bien que el lo estuviera sobrellevando decentemente. Al ser amigos desde la infancia ella conocía a Yugi mucho más tiempo que el resto de sus amigos incluso pensaba que lo conocía más que Joey.

Ella conocía lo sentimental y emocional que Yugi podía llegar a ser. Y si bien el lloro justo cuando el faraón cruzo la puerta hacia el mas allá era algo de esperarse. Ella y el resto de sus amigos también lo hicieron a pesar de no ser tan cercanos con el como lo era Yugi. Por lo que no podía imaginar que tipo de sentimientos podría estar lidiando el en estos momentos.

Si, era verdad. Ella tenía y sentía muchos sentimientos de confusión ahora mismo hacia el faraón que partió hacia el más allá y su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado. Pero al ver a Yugi con ese rostro tranquilo y placido ella dejo de lado esos sentimientos para mas preocuparse en lo distante que ha estado actuando estos últimos dos días.

—Espero que te mejores pronto, Yugi. Sabemos lo difícil que esto puede ser para ti, pero aun sigues teniendo al resto de tus amigos contigo. Esperemos que te ayudemos a superar la partida de Atem_ pensando esto para sí misma Tea desvió de la mirada del chico ya que se vería bastante extraño que lo ande viendo mientras este dormido. Por lo que para distraerse tomo uno de los auriculares del avión y puso música para poder distraer su mente en otra cosa.

Mientras Yugi se hallaba descansando podía oír unas palabras o mas bien sonidos que se le hacían bastante familiares. Eran los sonidos como de un animal que había escuchado en otro lugar, pero no podía determinar bien quien o que era. Intento concentrarse mas hasta que finalmente llego distinguir mejor el sonido.

—Kuri, Kuri_ Yugi había identificado el sonido y era exactamente el mismo sonido que realizaba Kuriboh uno de sus monstruos favoritos que más había usado durante toda su vida como duelista. La ocasion para escucharle era de lo mas extraña debido a que no se hallaba en un duelo en el cual se pudiera manifestar los sonidos de Kuriboh por medio de los hologramas.

El de algún modo empezó a buscar la providencia del sonido para poder observar si efectivamente el sonido era realizado por el monstruo Kuriboh. Para su sorpresa cuando llego a dirigir su mirada efectivamente era el monstruo que tanto había usado anteriormente.

—¿Kuriboh? Espera, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? _ cuando el intento dirigirse hacia el monstruo este simplemente le movió sus manos o mejor dicho pequeñas patas en moción de despedida para finalmente desaparecer enfrente de los ojos de Yugi.

Una vez que el Kuriboh se desvaneciese Yugi abrió sus ojos y parpadeando varias veces se dio cuenta que se hallaba en el avión. Al fijarse en la hora en una de las pantallas se había dado cuenta que habían pasado alrededor de 10 horas de vuelo por lo que el había dormido una enorme cantidad de tiempo.

—Así que solo fue un sueño después de todo. Vaya cosa mas extraña para un momento como este_ dicho esto Yugi dirigió su mirada a la ventana, pero una vez hizo esto vio nuevamente a Kuriboh en el exterior esta vez moviendo su mano en gesto de saludo al chico. Yugi se sorprendió ante aquello debido a dicha coincidencia. Al volver a ver donde se encontraba el pequeño monstruo este volvió a desaparecer.

Yugi iba a dirigir la mirada hacia el lado donde se encontraba sentada Tea para ver si efectivamente el posible espíritu de dicho monstruo volvería aparecer. Pero por lo que llego a darse cuenta Yugi le quito el pensamiento de buscar a Kuriboh totalmente de su cabeza.

Yugi se dio cuenta que Tea estaba dormida ligeramente recostada al hombro de él. Esto lo puso bastante nervioso tanto hasta al punto de darse cuenta de que su corazón estaba palpitando con la fuerza de una locomotora. El y Tea eran amigos bastante cercanos pero el contacto físico entre ellos la verdad era casi inexistente. Se sentía para el como una regla preestablecida entre ambos desde que llegaron a la adolescencia, aunque para muchas personas dudaban que Yugi alguna vez pasara, paso o este pasando por dicha etapa.

Si, habían algunas ocasiones en la que Tea se pusiera sentimental con él y lo llegaría abrazar pero este era un intercambio que siempre salía de su iniciativa. No es que Yugi le disgustase, pero era simplemente que sentía que nunca existía un momento apropiado o que no debía realizar un intercambio tan "intimo" con ella.

Y ahora mismo el estar tan cerca de ella si bien no le hacia sentir mal. Si le hacia sentir incomodo y raro a la vez. Al final el mismo se decidió en simplemente distraerse con algo mas mientras tenia cuidado en no despertarle. Ya que Yugi pensaba que tal y como el, Tea tal vez solo necesite descansar para sobrellevar la partida de Atem. Por ese motivo el odiaría hacer algo que le disturbe su pacifico sueño.

Al cabo de una media hora debido a los movimientos del avión estos hicieron que Tea se despertase.

—Que cómodo se siente_ pensó por un momento mientras movía ligeramente su cabeza sobre lo que suponía podría ser una almohada. Tras un pequeño rato ella comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

—Tea ¿Ya estas despierta? _ al notar que ella estaba abriendo poco a poco sus ojos Yugi comenzó a preguntarle a su amiga si ella quería seguir durmiendo si ese era el caso él podría moverse ligeramente para ayudarle acomodarse mejor en el asiento y demás.

— ¿Yugi? _ Tea le respondió con un tono bastante somnoliento. Mientras su vista se aclaraba y comenzaba a captar mejor sus alrededores. El rostro de Yugi se aclaraba en su visión. Ella comenzó a fijarse también en el tipo de posición en el que se hallaba recostada en él. Ese fue el momento cuando ella finalmente se despertó totalmente.

Tras dar un pequeño quejido de sorpresa ella pronuncio: ¡Disculpa por recostarme debí haberlo hecho mientras estaba dormida! _ Tea sonrojada se despegó de Yugi en menos de un segundo y comenzó a dar una excusa bastante apresurada con un poco de vergüenza dando la razón del porqué de esa posición inusual la cual cortaba el espacio personal entre ellos. Al parecer esa regla de no tener contacto físico "intimo" que esta preestablecida en el subconsciente de Yugi también estaba preestablecida en el subconsciente de Tea.

—No te preocupes la verdad no me molesta, tú necesitas dormir debido al vuelo tan largo que tenemos por lo que no te interrumpiría tu sueño solo para que te movieses_ Yugi explico claramente y lo más calmado que pudo dentro de sus limitaciones aquello con el fin de que Tea no se sienta culpable y no tan avergonzada.

—En serio ¿Cuánto tiempo me halle así recos… junto a ti? _ con clara vergüenza y bochorno Tea pregunto para saber cuanto tiempo estuvo incomodando a Yugi el peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Pues hasta donde se desde que me desperté como una media hora_ respondió Yugi compartiendo los sentimientos de vergüenza que tenía Tea al tener que compartir aquello.

—Vaya, solo ese tiempo_ dijo ella con una voz baja quizás con un poco de desánimo en sus palabras.

—Qué dijiste?_ al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir. Tea quedo viendo a Yugi con los ojos abiertos como platos para desviar inmediatamente la mirada de él. Igualmente, cuando el la miro también hizo lo mismo casi en sincronía. Si, de verdad toda esta situación era muy embarazosa para ambos.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron quizás ambos estaban esperando que la situación de algún modo u otro se disipe en el aire. Tras unos momentos Tea decidió romper de nuevo el hielo para dejar este "incidente" de lado y tratar algo más importante.

—Yugi haz estado muy callado durante todo el viaje ¿Estas bien? Ya sabes tras lo ocurrido_ Tea no solía ser tan directa sobre todo con temas que eran muy sensibles entre su circulo de amigos. Pero ver el comportamiento de Yugi durante estos últimos días le impulso a tomar la delantera en este asunto a pesar de que a ella personalmente también le afectara bastante.

—Sobre la partida del faraón quiero decir de Atem. Pues lo estoy intentando sobrellevar lo mejor que puedo. A pesar de que si siento su ausencia creo que debo tarde o temprano hacerme de la idea que tendré que continuar mi vida solo.

—Ya veo que bueno es que hayas llegado a esa conclusión, Yugi.

—Pero, creo que soy yo el que quería hacerte esa pregunta ¿Te encuentras bien o como estas sobrellevando la partida de Atem? _ Yugi le hablo con un tono de preocupación bastante parecido al mismo que Tea uso para hacerle la misma pregunta. Al darse cuenta como su amigo cambio el sentido de la conversación ella no se podía ver menos que sorprendida al ser algo inusual en él.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Fue de tu cuerpo y mente que el se separó tras tanto tiempo no de los míos_ Tea quería exponer lo poco razonable que era creer que el dolor que ella podría sentir de la partida del faraón seria mayor que él de Yugi.

Aparte Yugi directamente tuvo que ver con el retorno de Atem debido a que fue el que lo derroto en el duelo ceremonial algo que ella jamás se vería capaz de hacer no solo por su falta de habilidad en duelos sino sobre todo porque no tendría la fuerza de voluntad de llevar a cabo algo que la separe de un ser querido aun cuando sea lo mejor para dicha persona. No podía ni imaginar lo mucho que le debió haber costado a Yugi dar su ultimo ataque con su mago silencioso y sellar definitivamente su separación de él.

De todas formas, era innegable que la persona más cercana a Atem siempre fue Yugi. Tea apenas y llego a conocer al faraón y la mayoría que llego a saber no fue tanto por iniciativa de el sino mas bien por terceros como Ishizu o a través del viaje del mundo de las memorias.

—Si, pero sé que a ti también te importaba bastante Atem. Lo suficiente como para haber intentado ir tras el_ tras darse cuenta lo que acabo de decir Yugi sintió remordimiento. De verdad había dicho algo muy estúpido que haría sentir a Tea culpable o triste. El sentía que no debía exponer sus posibles sentimientos románticos hacia su querido amigo peor aún en una situación en el que él no retornaría.

—Bueno eso_ Tea no sabia como responder ante lo que había dicho Yugi. Normalmente con cualquier otra persona ella se enojaría o le reprocharía el que tal vez juzgue sus acciones, pero al tratarse de Yugi no encontraba algún modo de molestarse con él. Le conocía y sabia que no había dicho eso con algún tipo de malicia o intensión de lastimarle.

—Disculpa hable sin pensar_ le respondió Yugi con un tono deprimido. Él se había dado cuenta que todo el esfuerzo de ambos de intentar romper el hielo y tratar esta situación iba servir para nada si hacia que Tea se sintiera mal de algún modo.

—No, es cierto lo que dijiste. No debes disculparte. Sin embargo, si bien siento bastante la pérdida o partida de Atem lo que más me interesa es saber como lo estas sobrellevando tú. Después de todo tu eres quien está a mi lado ahora. Odiaría verte sentir muy deprimido o que no te recuperes nunca porque él se haya ido.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, Tea. Significa bastante para mi y me ayuda a llevar mejor toda esta situación_ al darse cuenta de su repuesta Yugi le respondió sonriente. El sabia reconocer cuando Tea estaba siendo sincera y genuinamente parecía importarle mas el saber que el mejore su estado animo que el tonto comentario que realizo hace unos momentos.

—Si, también perdón por haberme puesto tan sentimental durante la despedida en el duelo ceremonial. Creo que a veces puedo exagerar bastante a la hora de demostrar como me afecta el separarme de un amigo_ le respondió algo apenada la verdad es que ahora que lo recordaba ella junto a Yugi fueron los que mas sentimentales se pusieron cuando él estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta al otro mundo. Ella sentía que no tenia derecho a ponerse de ese modo cuando menos tomando en cuenta que Yugi también se halló presente.

—No te preocupes, Tea. La verdad es que no soy nadie para juzgarte yo también suelo ponerme bastante sensible en ese tipo de situaciones. Tu creo que me conoces mas que nadie en ese aspecto lo llorón que puedo llegar a ser. Y en mi caso es peor al ser un hombre_ Yugi termino aquellas palabras con una pequeña risa la cual Tea también compartió. Yugi claramente no creía que los hombres jamás debían llorar, aunque si pensaba que debería trabajar mas en guardar su compostura durante un momento triste o difícil.

—Creo que entonces esa situación es igual para ambos_ al decir esas palabras tanto ella como Yugi comenzaron a reír de una manera agradable y tendida. Si era algo realmente tonto y quien sabe quizás era una debilidad el ser muy expresivo cuando algo te entristece, pero hasta cierto punto le agradaba tener a Yugi que le comprendiese en su sentir.

—Aunque sabes_ continuo Tea tras haber terminado de reírse_ la verdad es que me parece que previa a la ida de Atem supiste manejarlo todo bastante bien. Se que te pudo haber sido más fácil dejar a Joey o incluso a Kaiba haber realizado el duelo ceremonial, pero al final decidiste hacerlo tu a pesar de que te dolería enfrentarte a alguien tan cercano a ti como él.

—Me pregunto ¿Que te motivo hacerlo? _ finalmente Tea dejo caer su mayor interrogante que solo Yugi podía responder.

—Sentía que si alguien podía derrotar al faraón para que regresase a donde pertenece era yo. No solo porque conocía sus tácticas sino también porque necesitaba saber si había mejorado como persona desde que el me comenzó a acompañar. Quizás hasta el punto de ya no estar siempre a sus espaldas sino a su lado. Se que suena egoísta, pero sentía que se lo debía después de haberme cuidado todos estos años.

—Ya veo, Yugi. Sabía que lo hiciste porque era lo mejor para él, pero a la vez no imagine que aquello significaba también bastante para ti a nivel personal.

—La verdad es que durante todo ese duelo demostraste un lado de ti que rara vez había llegado a ver. Y la verdad era bastante genial_ Tea dijo esa ultima parte con algo de dificultad no porque no era lo que realmente pensaba. Sino que más bien le parecía algo vergonzoso el decirle aquello a Yugi de frente.

Quizás era algo que ella pasaba constantemente por alto. Pero ahora que lo había dicho ella recordaba cómo se veía a Yugi desde pequeño. Cada vez que él se encontraba en medio de un juego era como si una chispa se encendiese dentro de el y lo hiciese brillar de una manera muy especial.

Ahora ella lo recordaba con mayor claridad al no tener que preocuparse por el resultado del duelo ceremonial. La manera en que llevo el duelo Yugi fue tan increíble sino mayor a la del faraón era como si él hubiera guardado toda la valentía y coraje de toda su vida y la haya expuesto en ese momento. La verdad Tea se sentía algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de que tanto admiro a su amigo en esos momentos.

—Tea…_ habiendo oído aquello Yugi apenas y podía encontrar las palabras apropiadas para responderle. Daria lo que fuera para saber como responder ante lo que le acababa de decir solo se limito a decir su nombre una sola vez.

—Yugi…_ Tea miro de lado un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta de que Yugi si escucho la parte final de su frase. Afortunadamente el grito de uno de sus amigos hizo que prestaran su atención a otra cosa.

—¡Oh rayos miren a ese presumido hasta donde nos sigue! _ grito Joey el cual andaba mirando furiosamente a través de la pantalla.

Todos los amigos de Joey dirigieron su mirada hacia el lado de la ventana para presenciar el jet personalizado Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de Kaiba volando a una distancia bastante inusual de ellos debido a que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver los rostros de Kaiba y Mokuba desde donde se hallaban.

—Espera no se supone que los aviones deben estar a una distancia segura uno del otro para evitar problemas_ indico Tristán al fijarse de lo inseguro que era que el jet de Kaiba este tan cerca de ellos.

—Bueno supongo que eso aplicaría a vuelos comerciales_ replico Bakura_ aunque no sé como ese tipo de casos aplicaría en cuanto a los jets yo creo que es así para evitar problemas con torres de control o algo así.

—¡Eso no importa aquí ahora mismo! _ grito Joey en exasperación que le provocaba la proximidad de Kaiba a ellos quizás lo sentía como una especie de provocación hacia ellos o quizás más a él específicamente.

— ¡Este tonto ricachón usa cualquier momento para restregarnos su posición en nuestra cara y eso me desespera! _ justo cuando Joey termino de expresar su descontento a través de ese grito Kaiba dirigió su mirada a él como si le hubiese escuchado cosa obviamente imposible debido a los vidrios presurizados.

Mas bien el dirigió una mirada al grupo completo de amigos de Yugi para cuando Joey se dio cuenta el se hecho un poco para atrás para que a continuación Kaiba dejara de verlos justo en ese instante e hiciera arrancar su jet a mayor velocidad para retirarse de la vista de los pasajeros del vuelo comercial.

—Parece que alguien esta asustado del niño ricachón_ comenzó a decir Tristán para comenzar a burlarse de la reacción exagerada de Joey ante la mirada de Kaiba.

—¡Callate! Una vez que tenga la oportunidad le patearía el trasero a Kaiba y lo pondría en su lugar ¡Para que sepa que nadie se mete con Joey Wheeler!_ dando esta enorme y escandalosa declaración Joey se levanto para darle mayor impacto a su punto. Sin embargo, al pronunciar sus ultimas palabras una de las azafatas llego dándole una mirada seria.

—Disculpe señor, pero si sigue causando disturbio durante el vuelo habrá que darle una multa debido al mismo_ Joey quedándose totalmente callado, se sento resignado ante la reprensión de la azafata. Una vez ella habiéndose retirado todos sus amigos se pusieron a reírse a sus expensas debido era algo usual de Joey meterse en este tipo de circunstancias.

A medida que el piloto del avión comenzaba a dar indicativos que ya se hallaban a punto de aterrizar Yugi ya había terminado de recoger sus pensamientos. Había muchas cosas que rondaban su mente la partida de Atem, las palabras de Ishizu, el avistamiento de Kuriboh todo esto en menos de una semana.

Yugi había llegado a la conclusión de que dejar que la incertidumbre le consuma demasiado seria muy contraproducente por lo que debería usar el tiempo que tiene para descansar e intentar descubrir cuales eran esas supuestas dudas en su corazón de las que hablaba Ishizu, el sabía que él debía tomar todo un paso a la vez y todo iba a comenzar apenas salga de ese avión y continúe con su vida.

**De acuerdo y hasta aquí llegaría este primer capitulo de la historia. Si es que la pregunta del millón es ¿Dónde están los duelos? Pues no se preocupen llegaran. De hecho, tengo pensados duelos para todos los personajes ya que si bien Yugi es el personaje principal todos tendrán su respectivo desarrollo para eso hay que hacer que el paso de la historia sea lo más razonable posible: Ni corriendo ni a paso de tortuga. **

**Si se lo preguntan la razón principal de centrar la historia en Yugi es por el hecho de que siento que la serie original Kazuki Takahashi apenas y le da tiempo en pantalla/papel a Yugi. Ya que esa historia le pertenecia a el faraon Atem y me parece que no se uso todo el potencial que tenia el personaje de Yugi y su desarrollo. Esto solo se llega a ver hasta el final de la misma serie y en la última película cosa que es irónica ya que literalmente la serie tiene su nombre escrita en ella pero bueno este fic esta para hacerle justicia al pequeñín XD.**

**Mas sorpresas esperaran a medida que avancemos en esta historia, pero hagamos que el ritmo sea algo de disfrutar. Si desean saber mas del fic, tienen alguna sugerencia, idea o consejo que hacerme háganlo por medio de un review que estaré encantado de leerlos para conocer su interés de ese modo me ayudara a sentirme animado e impulsarme hacer actualizaciones lo mas pronto posible. Si desean conocer cada vez que actualice denle fav o follow a la historia y de ese modo sepan cada vez que el fic reciba un nuevo capitulo y siéntase libres de revisar mi perfil en caso de que encuentren alguna otra historia de su interés. **

**Eso es todo por el momento y konohaepicwriter se despide hasta la próxima.**


	2. De regreso a Domino

**De regreso a Domino**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Konami Y Kazuki Takahashi.**

Finalmente, tras un vuelo de doce horas Yugi y su grupo de amigos habían desembarcado de su vuelo de Egipto a Domino. La parte final del vuelo fue muchísimo mas amena para Yugi, debido al pequeño incidente que ocurrió entre Joey y la azafata los ánimos se habían calmado bastante.

Los pocos minutos que quedaron previo al arribo del avión se pasaron compartiendo una breve conversación grupal en su mayoría a expensas de Joey y su posible multa que le esperaba tras salir del avión. El mismo Joey se llego a exasperar bastante internamente ante la posibilidad de poder tener que enfrentar algún problema con una autoridad aeroportuaria. De todos modos, en Japón las penalidades por disturbios durante vuelos intercontinentales eran bastante severos aun cuando ellos todavía fueran menores de edad.

Afortunadamente lo máximo que llego a recibir Joey fue una mirada molesta de parte de la misma azafata al salir del avión. Pasado un rato todo el grupo termino de recoger su equipaje y comenzó a salir la sección de llegada del aeropuerto donde los amigos y familias de los pasajeros suelen recibir a las personas que llegan de su viaje. Tras caminar un poco por esa área Yugi finalmente le hace una pregunta a su abuelo.

— Abuelito ¿Estamos buscando a alguien por aquí? Ya que andamos rondando el área de arribos_ Yugi no estaba muy seguro sobre los detalles posteriores a su arribo debido a lo poco que hablo posterior al duelo ceremonial y desconocer que su abuelo estaría presente durante el duelo. Por eso el no sabía que planes tendrían para regresar a casa ya que el obviamente tendría que regresar junto con su abuelo.

— Efectivamente, Yugi estamos buscando a alguien. El profesor Hawkins fue el que me facilito la posibilidad de realizar el viaje a Egipto con la condición de darle todos los detalles sobre la legendaria ceremonia del faraón. El nos llevara a casa a de estar bastante entusiasmado sobre todos los detalles del duelo_ dicho esto Yugi asintió en respuesta. Era entendible, era raro que su abuelo tuviera el dinero para realizar un viaje a Egipto de la noche a la mañana mientras que para el Dr. Hawkins no debía ser un gran gasto considerando su situación económica.

— Pues ahora que se a quien debo buscar ¿Me pregunto como podremos encontrar al profesor Hawkins en medio de esta multitud? _ justo en el momento que Yugi hizo esa pregunta el grito de una chica que reconocería donde sea, le hizo darse cuenta que ya sabía donde debía estar el profesor Hawkins.

— Cariño al fin te encontré_ dicho esto la pequeña Rebecca como de costumbre saludo echándose encima de Yugi, dándole un enorme abrazo colgándose totalmente de él. Debido a la fuerza, Yugi se hecho un poco para atrás casi haciendo caer su equipaje.

— Ho.. hola Rebecca que bueno verte_ Yugi debido a su pobre manera de sobrellevar el contacto físico especialmente cuando se trata de afecto de parte de una chica dio una respuesta bastante mala tartamudeando ante la muestra de amor de Rebecca. Era algo normal para el chico debido a su inexperiencia, independientemente si tuviera o no sentimientos románticos hacia una chica Yugi no sabia responder ante cualquier muestra de afecto quizás eso era parte de su legendario "encanto natural"

—Que bueno que al fin regresaste de tu viaje de Egipto. Te he estado esperando con ansias contando los minutos_ Rebecca muy a diferencia de Yugi, aunque fuera más joven podía expresar su amor hacia el duelista de la forma mas natural del mundo. Para la mayoría de los presentes esta podría ser una escena muy dulce. Para la mayoría excepto la única otra chica que se hallaba presente: Tea.

—Muy bien, suficiente dale un poco de espacio de respiro a Yugi. El acaba de regresar de un viaje de doce horas_ si bien lo que Tea estaba diciendo a Rebecca no era hasta cierto punto nada ofensivo o malo. La cara llena de enojo poco usual de Tea no parecía acompañar muy bien a las simples palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Al darse cuenta de ello Rebecca simplemente le saco la lengua a Tea sin que su abuelo o Yugi se diera cuenta para provocarla cosa que efectivamente funciono. Tras fijarse en la cara molesta de su "rival" satisfecha Rebecca decidió darle su codiciado espacio a Yugi descolgándose de el para después pararse a su lado.

Justo para mejorar la situación el llamado de otra persona conocida llamo la atención del resto del grupo.

— ¡Joey, chicos hay están! _ era nada mas y nada menos que Serenity la hermana de Joey la que había venido a recibirlos al aeropuerto.

— Serenity que bueno verte. Es genial que estés aquí_ dicho esto obviamente el primero en querer acercarse a ella era su hermano queriendo demostrarle la enorme felicidad que le causaba volver a verla. Pero habían otras dos personas que estaban mucho mas emocionados en querer hablar con Serenity antes que Joey.

—Serenity que sorpresa verte aquí_ dijo Tristán corriendo hacia ella.

—Serenity que te parece si justo después de esto salimos por algún lado de la ciudad_ seguido le venía Duke detrás de el persiguiendo a la codiciada hermana de Joey.

—Ustedes dos tontos que creen que están tratando de hacer con mi hermanita_ inmediatamente Joey cogió a ambos del cuello para ponerlos a un lado para dejarlos sin ningún tipo de ganas de hacer un movimiento "romántico" hacia Serenity. Si, definitivamente todos debían considerar a Joey como un hermano bastante protector.

—Que bueno ver que las cosas no han cambiado durante mi ausencia_ dijo Serenity con una risa bastante feliz. El grupo de amigos de su hermano seguía siendo tan vivaz como siempre y ella de verdad le encantaba que todos se vieran tan unidos como siempre.

—Si no te preocupes, Serenity. Aquí como siempre tu hermano teniendo que poner a estos dos en su lugar. Pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ pregunto Joey el sabia que su hermana vivía con su madre en otra ciudad por lo que verla para aquí no era muy usual. La ultima vez que estuvo en Domino fue por su operación. El pensaba que ella tal vez visitaría por aquí durante las vacaciones de verano, pero no esperaba que sea tan pronto.

—Pues el abuelo de Yugi me aviso. Aunque bueno yo no tenia modo de hacer un viaje hacia Egipto por lo que pensé visitarte apenas llegaras.

—Vaya genial que bueno Serenity que nos puedas acompañar_ le respondió Yugi feliz de que el mensaje de su abuelo hubiera traído otros de sus amigos con él.

—Si quizás ahora podríamos visitar la ciudad con mayor tranquilidad ahora que estas con nosotros_ Tea por el otro lado estaba encantada en tener a otras de sus pocas amigas mujeres junto con ella. Ella de verdad disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Serenity.

—Claro me encantaría, Tea. Podríamos hacer planes para unos de estos días_ le respondió Serenity muy feliz deseando bastante poder hacer algunas actividades divertidas por la ciudad con sus amigos.

—¿Por qué Yugi y Tea si pueden hablar con Serenity sin que tu les golpeas? _ pregunto Tristán muy triste ante la imposibilidad de poder hablar con la chica de sus sueños.

—Si, no crees que estas siendo un poco injusto, Joey_ añadió Duke con un tono igual de triste debido a que estaba en el mismo predicamento de Tristán.

—Lo dice el tipo que me hizo vestir y actuar como perro por perder un juego de dados_ le respondió muy molesto Joey al recordar ese embarazoso momento en el que Duke le hizo humillarse tras perder un juego de dados de monstruos.

—Ya te dije hace mucho tiempo que lo siento_ respondió Duke para ver si de algún modo suavizaba el corazón de Joey.

—Ok, numero uno Tea es mujer es obvio que voy a dejar que Serenity pase tiempo con ella. Y numero dos Yugi a diferencia de ustedes es un santo y un buen amigo. El jamás se metería con la hermana de su compadre_ Joey confiaba bastante en Yugi el estaría dispuesto a dejar a él y a Serenity estar solos sabiendo que Yugi era incapaz de hacerle algo inapropiado a su querida hermana. Además, el estaba bastante seguro que Yugi no tenía para nada ningún interés amoroso en Serenity o por alguna otra chica hasta donde el sabia.

A veces Joey tenía sus dudas si había algún interés de su amigo hacia Tea, pero realmente Yugi nunca lo ha traído a colación por lo que a lo mejor era su imaginación. La intuición de Joey para ese tipo de cosas era muy mala tanto para con el como para con otros.

—Entonces ahora que hemos encontrado al profesor Hawkins. Supongo que ya nos iremos a casa ¿No abuelito? _ pregunto Yugi.

—Por supuesto, Yugi. Supongo que tu y tu abuelo han de tener muchas ganas de descansar tras tan largo viaje. Mi carro esta a la salida del aeropuerto por lo que no habrá problema en llevarlos_ dicho esto el profesor Hawkins señalo la salida del aeropuerto donde estaba más cercano su carro.

—Si la verdad no creo que pueda aguantar mucho como antes después de un viaje tan largo, Arthur_ le respondió Solomon tal vez recordando los tiempos de viejas glorias cuando podía viajar largos periodos y regresar a la acción inmediatamente.

—Espero que eso no signifique que no podamos tener una conversación sobre tus aventuras como solíamos tener_ el profesor simplemente dio una risa ante la mención de la edad de Solomon. Si ambos ya no eran los mismos de antes, pero eso no debería quitarles la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida incluso si es a través de sus anécdotas.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo debería arreglar unas cosas en la tienda y enseguida podremos conversar de manera calmada todo lo ocurrido en Egipto_ le dijo entusiasmado el abuelo de Yugi.

—¿Para qué esperar? Bien puedes empezar en el camino hasta tu hogar_ terminada la conversación ambos dieron una enérgica risa. De verdad ambos estaban entusiasmados uno de contar y el otro de escuchar la experiencia única que debía ser el duelo ceremonial.

Una vez decidido como Yugi regresaría hacia su hogar él pensó que podría ser algo de ayuda el llevar alguno de sus amigos con el de vuelta a casa. De todas maneras, los padres de todos probablemente se hallaban trabajando y por otro lado ir con tanto equipaje en un taxi seria aparatoso.

—Profesor Hawkins ¿Cree que podría llevar a uno de mis amigos con nosotros? _ pregunto Yugi tímidamente ya que esperaba no estar abusando de la confianza y amabilidad del amigo de su abuelo.

—Por supuesto, aunque solo hay un espacio más en el vehículo. Ya que de por si lo estaríamos ocupando Rebecca, Solomon, tu y yo el automóvil_ siendo bastante lógico el vehículo de profesor debía tener dos filas por lo que el máximo debían ser cinco pasajeros.

—Ay, pero abuelo. Quería estar a solas con mi novio_ dijo Rebecca en un tono de queja haciendo un ligero puchero.

—Rebecca, modales por favor_ Arthur con una suave reprimenda hizo que su nieta aceptase la decisión que había tomado. A ella no le molestaban los amigos de Yugi de hecho les agradaba bastante, pero le agradaba aun mas la idea de estar a solas con su querido "Yugi".

—Ok amigos ¿Hay alguien que desee o pueda venir conmigo?

—Yo no creo que vaya contigo, Yugi_ dijo Joey primero ante su sugerencia_ como dijo el profesor solo hay espacio para uno más. Y como Serenity está aquí definitivamente me iré con ella de vuelta a casa.

—Pero Joey anda con Yugi no te preocupes por tu hermanita_ inmediatamente Tristán prácticamente empujo a Joey en dirección a Yugi para poder alejarlo del objetivo de sus afecciones.

—Si, no te preocupes. Definitivamente cuidare de tu hermana. Tú no te preocupes, Joey_ añadiéndose a la presión Duke empujo mas a Joey para de ese modo conseguir algo de tiempo a solas con su querida hermana.

—Ustedes pueden irse en una carreta tirada por ustedes dos animales_ grito Joey reprendiendo a sus dos amigos excesivamente cariñosos con su hermana_ Serenity se va a ir conmigo y es mi última palabra.

Ante la pequeña escena que se estaba armando el grupo de amigos los tres que no formaban la discusión se comenzó a reír de lo que ocurría. Tras un momento Serenity finalmente dio su opinión al respecto.

—Creo que eso se puede solucionar. De hecho, llame un taxi por adelantado para que nos recoja a Joey y a mi_ la dulce chica dio una sonrisa para indicar su plan de salida dejando tanto a Tristan y a Duke con su ánimo por los suelos.

—Ja ¡Tomen esa, tontos! _ les dijo Joey señalándolos para restregarles sal en la herida.

—Pero creo que en el taxi tendremos suficiente espacio por lo que no habría problema_ ante esas palabras esperanzadoras los dos chicos recuperaron toda la emoción. De verdad esta chica era una especie de diosa para estos dos cada vez que decía una palabra parecía lo más bello del mundo.

—Vaya que eres inocente, Serenity_ suspirando Joey no objeto a la sugerencia de su hermana no quería hacerle molestar de algún modo al rechazar su propuesta.

—Gracias, Serenity_ tanto Tristán como Duke inclinaron sus cabezas en muestra de agradecimiento hacia la amabilidad de Serenity.

—De todas formas, si hace falta dinero para un carro más grande. Supongo que Duke no tendrá problemas en pagar lo que haga falta_ termino de añadir la dulce chica que al parecer a pesar de su inocencia si podía sacar algo de beneficio de toda la situación.

—Jajaja esa es mi hermanita_ dijo Joey lleno de orgullo debido a la manera como puso a Duke en dicho compromiso.

—Lo que cuesta ser un romántico no lo crees, Duke_ le dijo Tristán en voz baja a Duke mientras le golpeaba con su codo en el costado. El sabia el tipo de intención con lo que lo decía la chica ella no se interesaría en Duke por su dinero o posición más bien lo veía como una oportunidad de ayudarle a su hermano de no gastar mucho dinero en esta ocasión.

—Claro, Serenity. Todo lo que tu quieras_ si era verdad Duke no tenía problemas económicos de hecho tenia una vida decentemente acomodada gracias a sus negocios de juegos y las ganancias que le producían. Por lo que cualquier precio valía la pena para impresionar a Serenity.

—Pues supongo que eso dejaría a Tea y Bakura_ dijo Yugi al darse cuenta de que por el momento eran las únicas personas que no tenían planes sobre como regresarse a sus hogares.

—No se preocupen por mi_ dijo Bakura extendiendo sus manos_ puedo regresarme solo creo que si alguien necesitaría mas que la lleven seria Tea.

—Que dices Bakura. Jamás te dejaríamos ir solo eres nuestro amigo_ le respondió Tea obviamente sintiéndose incapaz de dejar a alguno de sus amigos atrás.

—Si, pero Tea creo que tu necesitas mas ir en carro que yo. Después de todo tu tienes mucho mas equipaje que yo_ dicho esto Bakura mostro lo único que cargaba consigo que era un pequeño equipaje de mano que incluso podría considerársele un bolso.

Esto era muy cierto Bakura fue a Egipto poseído por el espíritu de la sortija del milenio. Por obvias razones a este espíritu no le debió haber interesado llevar equipaje o incluso mudas de ropa extra apenas tenía consigo un bolso pequeño donde tenía algunas cosas relacionadas con los artículos del milenio. Por lo que el equipaje de Bakura era muy poco a comparación de Tea que llevaba un bolso y una maleta llena.

—Eso puede ser verdad, pero…_ Tea se daba cuenta que la sugerencia de Bakura tenia bastante sentido que ella fuera en auto debido a su equipaje. Eso no quitaba el que se sintiera mal de dejar solo a Bakura.

—Vamos, Tea. Aparte tu eres la persona que vive mas cerca de la casa de Yugi así que no se desviarían mucho de su ruta_ Bakura saco otra razón bastante valida para que Tea aceptara la oferta de Yugi y el profesor. La verdad es que no deseaba mucho aceptar debido que Tea no deseaba incomodar a Yugi. Pero suponía que si logro superar el vuelo de Egipto a Domino un viaje del aeropuerto a casa no sería tan malo.

—Tea, Bakura tiene razón. Ven con nosotros_ ultimadamente Yugi intervino el veía que Tea de verdad iba a necesitar más el aventón a su casa de lo que lo iba necesitar Bakura por lo que veía tal y como el que lo más lógico seria que venga con ellos. Aun así, ella no estaba tan convencida.

—Si no quieres venir por mi no hay problema. Así podre estar a solas con mi querido novio_ una vez dicho esto Rebecca se prendió nuevamente del brazo de Yugi a lo que este respondió simplemente riendo de manera nerviosa, clásico de su encanto natural. Al ver esto una chispa o mejor dicho un fuego de ira se encendió en Tea lo cual le ayudo a finalmente decidirse aceptar la oferta del profesor Hawkins.

—¡De acuerdo iré con ustedes, alguien tiene que supervisar que no anden demasiado pegados! _ añadió Tea con una voz alta y molesta lo cual hizo poner a Yugi muy nervioso mientras que su abuelo simplemente se reía ante la forma de actuar de su nieto y como reaccionaba ante el afecto de las chicas.

—Hey Bakura si quieres venir con nosotros recuerda que Duke paga_ antes de que Bakura se comience a retirar para irse solo Joey inmediatamente llamo su atención para que se vaya con ellos.

—No abuses Joey_ le dijo Duke algo molesto pero una pequeña mirada de cachorrito proveniente de los ojos de Serenity hizo que el cambiaria de actitud inmediatamente.

—Pensándolo bien, Bakura puedes unírtenos no te preocupes_ tras ver como cedió Duke definitivamente Serenity demostró ser más astuta de lo que parecía.

—Genial gracias chicos_ dicho esto Bakura se unió al grupo de Joey mientras que Tea se termino yendo con el grupo de Yugi.

Una vez llegada al parqueo donde estaba el automóvil del profesor Hawkins efectivamente se comprobaron las suposiciones de Yugi. Este era un carro con dos filas hecho específicamente para llevar a cinco personas. Una vez que Yugi, Tea y Solomon pusieron su equipaje comenzaría un dilema: La disposición de los asientos.

Al principio parecía no haber ningún problema. Adelante iría el profesor Hawkins al ser el conductor. Alado suyo iría el abuelo de Yugi el cual le contaría todos los detalles del viaje a Egipto. Los asientos de atrás por otro lado si eran un gran problema.

Yugi paso parado afuera del carro algunos segundos ya que por caballerosidad dejaría que las chicas entren primero. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas parecía tener intención de entrar. De hecho, tanto Tea como Rebecca lo estaban mirando a el como si estuvieran esperando que haga un truco de magia, bailase o algo.

—Eh ¿No se supone que damas primero? ¿Ninguna de ustedes dos va a entrar en el automóvil? _ pregunto Yugi algo dudoso de verdad no entendía que tanto andaban esperando para entrar en el carro y tomar asiento.

—Supongo que por ahora paso. Siéntate tu primero, Yugi_ le respondió Tea de manera inmediata ella sabia que Yugi estaba siendo caballeroso y amable con ambas. En cualquier otro momento ella admiraría eso de el pero ahora….

—Concuerdo con Tea. Solo esperare que tu te sientes primero_ como nunca Rebecca apoyo una moción dada por su rival Tea.

Yugi mirando a ambos lados y al darse cuenta de que ambas no iban a ceder su posición, solo trago en seco y comenzó a entrar primero en los asientos traseros. Justo en ese instante ambas entraron una por la puerta derecha y la otra por la puerta izquierda. Esto inevitablemente hizo que Yugi terminara en la peor posición para él.

—¿Es en serio? _ fue lo único que pensó Yugi en su mente cuando se dio cuenta que inevitablemente termino estando en medio de Tea y Rebecca las cuales se veían dispuestas arrancar a Yugi a la mitad para evitar que el este con la otra.

Los abuelos de Yugi y Rebecca le echaron un vistazo a la escena. En la cual se veía un avergonzado Yugi en medio de estas dos chicas las cuales se veían la una a la otra con una mirada dispuestas a luchar. Ante esto ambos se rieron de que Yugi no se daba cuenta de lo "afortunado" de tener toda esa atención.

—Siento que este viaje será mi muerte_ pensó Yugi para sí mismo al echar un corto vistazo a través del rabillo de su ojo a ambas chicas.

La salida y los primeros pasos del carro parecían ir bastante lentos para Yugi. El profesor Hawkins no iba particularmente rápido ya que al parecer estaba demasiado interesado en la historia de la aventura de el en Egipto.

Este era un verdadero aprieto para el pequeño duelista él podía sentir las miradas de las dos chicas que estaban a su lado las cuales su atención era constantemente intercambiando entre ellas y el. Claro Yugi ni se atrevía mover su cabeza en dirección de alguna de ellas ya que sentía dar ese mínimo de atención a una por encima de la otra implicaría severos problemas para el por lo que su mirada estaba concentrada enfrente.

Tal y como suponía Yugi ambas chicas andaban mirándose fijamente la una a la otra como si esperaran una acción para efectivamente la otra reaccionar. Una vez avanzados un poco en su camino. Rebecca deseo hacer el primer movimiento agarrándose del brazo de Yugi como de costumbre. Tea al notar la osadía de la chica se mostró bastante molesta ante su acción cosa de la cual se percato tanto Yugi como Rebecca.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Rebecca? ¿No se supone que esta es una especie de carro familiar? _ pregunto Tea con una voz que sonaba lista para atacar a Rebecca. Si bien su aseveración era algo exagerada debido que ella no estaba haciendo algo inherentemente inapropiado Tea estaba dispuesta a sacar cualquier excusa para que se pueda quitar de encima de su amigo.

—Que bueno que lo menciones, Tea. Si efectivamente este es un carro familiar y que mejor de compartirlo también con la futura familia_ dicho esto Rebecca hizo nociones con su cabeza señalando tanto a Yugi como su abuelo indicando que tal vez una familiaridad política se establecería entre sus familias gracias a un posible matrimonio entre ambos. Claro cuando menos eso era lo que pensaba Rebecca.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? _ respondió Tea arqueando la ceja en gesto de disgusto.

—Pues no es obvio, Tea. Tarde o temprano Yugi y yo tendríamos que dar el gran paso final. Eso sería_ haciendo con su voz el sonido de unas campanas, Rebecca dijo la palabra que más temía la otra chica alada de Yugi_ el matrimonio.

—¡Que una boda dices! ¡Estas demente Rebecca quien aprobaría eso! _ le grito Tea llena de rabia cosa que parecía simplemente avivar las ganas de la joven chica rubia de continuar. Mientras que por otro lado Yugi simplemente al tener toda esta disputa siendo llevado a cabo en medio de el estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. El intento ver si Arthur o su abuelo decían algo, pero al parecer ellos se hallaban ensimismados en su propia conversación.

—Pues yo lo apruebo ¡Qué opinas tu Yugi! _ le dijo Rebecca pegándose aún más a él. Lo único que él podía pensar era: "Genial ahora la atención esta sobre mi". Si de por si la situación ya era lo suficientemente mala.

—¿Casarme, Rebecca? No creo que sea algo que desee_ la verdad la mente de Yugi en ese instante estaba hecho un desastre en sobre como responder ese tipo de pregunta. En primera no quería ser malo con Rebecca y herir sus sentimientos con un rotundo no. Pero también el lo ultimo en que estaba pensando era en su vida amorosa o en un futuro marital.

Por lo que el intento pensar en una respuesta lo suficientemente amable para Rebecca pero que evite que Tea se moleste aún más.

—Espera, Yugi. No me digas que tu estas buscando una relación de ese tipo_ finalmente Rebecca respondió con un gran tono de sorpresa.

—¿Qué tipo de relación hablas? _ pregunto Yugi andándose perdido en poder descifrar el tren de pensamiento de Rebecca.

—No sabía que fueras tan liberal en ese aspecto, Yugi_ Rebecca dio una mirada para abajo que parecía contener preocupación. Yugi solo podía pensar ¿De que está hablando?

—Yugi ¿Es en serio? Yo no pensaba veías las relaciones amorosas de esa forma_ dicho esto Tea le dio por otro lado una mirada de decepción y molesta. ¿Qué esta pasando? Volvió a pensar Yugi. Quizás sus palabras les dio una idea muy errónea.

—Esperen solo dije que no deseo casarme ¿Cuál es el problema? _ volviendo hacer una pregunta que de algún modo parecía errónea Yugi solo volvió a ser recibido por miradas desaprobatorias de parte de las dos chicas.

—Vamos apenas tengo 16 años no creo que debería estar pensando en matrimonio en este momento_ cuando Yugi aclaro mejor su punto las miradas de las chicas se suavizaron. Al parecer fue un malentendido de parte de ellas.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Yugi. Eso debería ir sobre todo para ti Rebecca que eres aún más joven. No intentes correr antes de no saber caminar_ le dijo Tea en un esfuerzo de que Rebecca acabe con sus jueguitos que le molestaban de sobremanera.

—Oh vamos como si tú me pudieras dar consejo sobre eso ¿Que tanta experiencia tienes en el amor? _ le pregunto Rebecca en un tono desafiante.

—Disculpa creo que al ser mayor que tú por lógica debo saber mas al respecto_ le respondió Tea en un tono igual de desafiante. Yéndose de una discusión a otra totalmente nueva.

—Ok señorita mayor ¿Haz tenido un novio antes? _ hecha esta pregunta Yugi quedo viendo a Tea al parecer la respuesta de la misma le causaba mucho interés por alguna razón. Por otro lado, Tea al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Yugi se posó en ella se puso muy nerviosa haciendo que dar la respuesta le sea una tarea más difícil volviendo toda la situación muy embarazosa para ella.

—No, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¿Acaso tu has tenido uno? _ le respondió Tea con algo de vergüenza si así era como iba jugar Rebecca cuando menos le iba devolver la pregunta.

—Pues claro que tiene que ver de ahí es donde uno realmente aprende. Cuando pones en práctica la teoría, Tea. Es algo básico_ le respondió en un tono sarcástico_ y si he tenido un novio lo tienes alado.

Efectivamente la situación solo iba a pique entre estas dos mientras seguían discutiendo. Yugi intento intervenir unas cuantas veces para aclararle a Rebecca de su inexistente noviazgo, pero solía ser interrumpido por alguna de las dos. Hasta que otra pregunta fue lanzada que hizo que se quedara callado ya que nuevamente era de su interés.

—Ok Tea te lo dejare más fácil ¿Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez? Si es así di quien es _ esa respuesta saco de balance completamente a Tea. Ella ya no sentía tanta ira sino más bien vergüenza con la pregunta.

—Pues si, es algo normal ¿no?_ le dijo de manera muy evasiva Tea a Rebecca.

—Entonces podría decir su nombre o quien es_ la petición de Rebecca puso a Tea en un aprieto no solo estaba el problema que ella no deseaba revelar que persona le gusta o gustaba románticamente. Sino que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que persona es la que ella llego a desarrollar sentimientos románticos. ¿Cómo entonces podía decir de verdad quien le ha gustado?

—Si ves. Al menos yo puedo decir e identificar que persona me gusta eso me hace mas madura que tu por ende…_ antes que Rebecca pueda continuar esta fue interrumpida por Yugi.

—Rebecca creo que deberías dejar de hacerle esas preguntas a Tea. Esta claro que ella no desea responder_ le dijo Yugi con una voz un tanto desanimada. El claramente suponía que si era presionada lo suficiente Tea confesaría que le gustaba Atem. Por lo que sentía que no tenia caso que Rebecca trate de ese modo a Tea o le haga sentir mal con esas preguntas.

—Pero Yugi yo…

—Por favor, para. No me gusta que estén peleando. De todos modos aquí todos somos amigos. No creo que debamos estar concentrándonos en ese tipo de cosas en este momento_ Tea se sintió algo aliviada de la intervención de Yugi. Ya que por lo que parece Rebecca estaba decidiendo echarse para atrás en la discusión.

—Gracias, Yugi_ le respondió Tea agarrándole el hombro a lo cual el simplemente le dio una mirada y sonrisas débiles. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco mal ya que ella también contribuyo a la pelea que desanimaría a Yugi.

—Perdoname, Yugi. Lo siento, Tea_ dijo Rebecca algo triste separándose del brazo de Yugi quizás al darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho le entristecería. Ella no podía soportar el hecho de que el se sienta mal por su culpa.

—No te preocupes, Rebecca. Está bien_ le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa lo cual le ayudo también a ella a recuperar su ánimo.

—Igualmente lo siento Rebecca. Yo también contribuí a la discusión_ le dijo Tea en un tono amigable. Aun con todo lo ocurrido a Tea si le agradaba Rebecca y le consideraba su amiga. Lo único que de verdad se le hacía difícil soportar era cuando se pegaba mucho a Yugi ni siquiera ella mismo entendía por qué.

—Si olvidemos eso. Mas bien en el poco camino que queda cuéntenme ¿Como les fue en Egipto? _ una vez hecha esta pregunta una conversación más amena empezó a lo cual Yugi sonrió y disfruto el corto periodo de tiempo que pudo pasar con sus amigas de vuelta a casa.

El viaje de vuelta a casa termino de manera satisfactoria Tea había sido dejada en una avenida que le dejaba cerca de su casa la cual se hallaba subiendo unos escalones cercanos. Una vez dejada hay tanto Yugi, Rebecca y sus abuelos se despidieron de ella.

—Nos vemos, Tea. Gracias por haberme acompañado al viaje_ le dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras se despedía de ella desde el automóvil.

—Claro, Yugi. Cuando quieras ya sea desde casa hasta Egipto puedes contar conmigo_ le respondió la chica mostrando su agrado en apoyar a su amigo.

—Cuidate, Tea. Ahora es mi turno de compartir con Yugi_ le dijo Rebecca mientras le hacia de la mano en son de despedida para después comenzar a agarrarse de Yugi muy a disgusto de Tea.

—Como digas, Rebecca. Nos veremos en otro momento los dos_ dicho esto Tea simplemente dio la vuelta para evitar presenciar el excesivo afecto que le daba Rebecca a su amigo. Al ver que Tea se estaba marchando Yugi suspiro ante la insistencia de Rebecca en molestar a su amiga.

—Rebecca, creo que deberías dejar de meterte tanto con Tea. Deberías saber que es alguien de temer cuando se molesta_ le dijo Yugi a la chica rubia que estaba feliz agarrada de el recordando las malas experiencias y temor que ha sentido cuando a hecho molestar a Tea sin desearlo.

—Si ese es el caso. Entonces creo que deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con ella puede ser malo para ti el hecho de que te de miedo de ese modo_ Rebecca con un tono de broma le dio esa sugerencia a Yugi. El simplemente se rio un poco ante su sugerencia debido a que ambos sabían su posición sobre separarse de alguno de sus amigos.

—Lo siento lo dudo, Rebecca. No importa que tanto miedo me dé Tea a veces. No creo que pueda separarme de ella por eso.

—Ya veo_ ante la respuesta que le dio Yugi la pequeña Rebecca simplemente le respondió con un pequeño tono de desánimo. Ella claramente no veía a Yugi pudiendo separarse de su amiga de hecho a la misma Rebecca le agradaba Tea. Pero a la vez el hecho de que Yugi hablara de ese modo de ella de manera tan natural le hacía sentir algo celosa.

Tras esa pequeña conversación entre ambos finalmente habían llegado a la casa de Yugi la cual era fácilmente identificable al ser su fachada de una tienda de juegos.

—Ok abuelo al fin llegamos. No puedo esperar a conocer la casa de Yugi_ grito Rebecca llena de emoción estando dispuesta a salir del carro para inmediatamente conocer el hogar de su amor platónico.

—De hecho, Rebecca. Me temo que no podremos visitarlos en estos momentos_ le respondió Arthur algo triste al tener que darle dicha noticia a su nieta.

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Solomon parece que tendrá que ordenar ciertas cosas en la tienda debido a su ausencia. Por lo visto sus pedidos de mercadería han llegado antes por lo que estará ocupado.

—Eso no importa. Yo con quien quería pasar tiempo era con Yugi_ le dijo la chica señalando al susodicho chico que estaba sentado a lado suyo.

—Rebecca entiende esto también no me agrada mucho. Yo quería que nos quedáramos ya que deseo seguir escuchando el final de la historia, pero al parecer esto es importante. Aparte yo creo que ambos desean descansar tras un viaje tan largo_ el profesor Hawkins intentaba ser lo mas comprensivo con su nieta de todas formas ambos por motivos distintos deseaban pasar un rato con ambos Mutos. Yugi al notar esto decidió intervenir a favor de Arthur.

—Sera para otra ocasión, Rebecca. Puedes venir a visitarme a mi casa cuando quieras. De todas formas, tú y el profesor nos han recibido en su hogar en otras ocasiones.

—Es una promesa_ dicho esto Rebecca lo extendió su meñique para poder hacer una señal de confianza entre ambos. A Yugi dicho gesto de Rebecca le pareció bastante tierno a pesar de que ella constantemente indica que ha madurado y efectivamente lo ha hecho ahí ciertas cosas que parecen parte de su niñez que no parece dejar atrás.

—Claro, una promesa_ dicho esto Yugi enlazo su meñique con el de ella para cerrar la promesa entre ambos.

Una vez hecho esto tanto Yugi y Solomon bajaron su equipaje para finalmente despedirse de los Hawkins y entrar en la tienda.

—Rebecca veo que sigues tan insistente como siempre en estar junto a Yugi a pesar del claro disgusto de su amiga_ una vez los dos pasajeros que dejaron entraron en su hogar Arthur abordo a su nieta con respecto al intercambio que tuvo hace un momento entre los tres jóvenes.

—Pues si abuelo ¿Acaso no te agrada que tenga a Yugi como novio?_ le pregunto inmediatamente la pequeña chica a su abuelo. A Rebecca de verdad le importaba la opinión de su abuelo al respecto aun cuando el pudiera demostrar alguna negativa ella estaría dispuesto en convencerlo de que Yugi era un excelente chico.

—Para nada, Rebecca. De hecho no podría pensar en un mejor chico para ti_ el profesor respondió a Rebecca indicándole la buena imagen que tiene del chico que le gustaba a su nieta. El conocía el tipo de hombre que era su abuelo y pareció que Yugi se parecía en varios aspectos a este por lo que sabia que era un prospecto para un excelente pretendiente para su nieta.

—Entonces a que vino ese comentario…

—Pues solo te sugeriré que utilices otro modo de acercártele a Yugi si quieres que se fije en ti. Tu te das cuenta que el es alguien bastante tímido por lo que deberías buscar otras formas a la hora de tratar con el.

—Ya veo gracias, abuelo. Lo tomare en cuenta_ dicho esto Rebecca se puso a pensar detenidamente otras formas de poder acercarse a un chico de la naturaleza de Yugi.

Adentro Solomon comenzó a ver que había una gran cantidad de mercadería en cajas en el interior muy probablemente habían sido entradas por la madre de Yugi.

—De acuerdo, Yugi. Te sugiero que descanses ¿Podrías subir mi equipaje? Yo por el momento arreglare lo mas que pueda esta noche y terminaría lo que sobre en la mañana.

—¿No quieres que te ayude? Parece que te podrías tardar un rato_ le respondió su nieto a Solomon al ver la cantidad de cajas que había alrededor.

—Tonterías tú necesitas descansar. Aparte tu sabes que para mi el poner las cartas en mi tienda es algo sagrado_ dicho esto Yugi solo le respondió riendo un poco ante la terquedad de su abuelo en recibir ayuda. Lo que el había dicho era verdad, si bien Yugi a ayudado de vez en cuando en atender la tienda mientras su abuelo no estaba el poner las cartas nuevas en los mostradores era algo que Solomon no dejaba hacer a nadie. Quizás las tenía en un orden especial para todo o algo así.

—De acuerdo entonces te veré mañana abuelo_ finalmente Yugi tomo tanto el equipaje de su abuelo como suyo y comenzó a subir a las habitaciones en el piso superior.

—Si duerme bien, Yugi.

Una vez arriba Yugi primero se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su abuelo dejando su maleta. Luego el se iba dirigir a su cuarto para guardar su equipaje y prepararse para dormir. Pero cuando el estaba a punto de entrar la voz de alguien más lo detuvo.

—¡Yugi llegaste! ¡Que bueno tenerlos a ti y a tu abuelo de nuevo en casa!

—¡Hola, mama! Si, yo también te extrañe_ posteriormente la madre de Yugi fue a darle un abrazo el cual él le devolvió de igual manera. Cuando ella se separo de su hijo ella le quedo mirando un poco extrañada quizás le veía algo distinto en su aspecto físico, pero no sabía distinguir que era.

—¿Ocurre algo mama? _ le pregunto Yugi moviendo su cabeza a un lado ante la mirada de su madre.

—Es que te veo algo distinto, Yugi. No sé qué podría ser_ tras pensarlo un poco finalmente llego a su mente le que veía distinto en su hijo_ es cierto ya no estas usando el rompecabezas que te regalo tu abuelo ¿Que paso con él? Siempre te veía andar con el alrededor de tu cuello por todas partes

Yugi le tomo por sorpresa la observación de su madre, pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta que tenia bastante sentido lo que estaba diciendo. Tras algunos años ya debía ser algo inherente para su mama verlo constantemente con el rompecabezas del milenio por lo que su ausencia debía ser algo de esperarse que se diera cuenta.

Si bien el querría contarle la verdad completa de lo que el rompecabezas implicaba, así como las razones completas de su viaje a Egipto el sabia que a su mama no lo comprendería. A diferencia de su abuelo ella no se hallaba tan familiarizada con tipos de cosas como las artes místicas o incluso historia antigua por lo que contarle todo eso o lo haría ver como un loco o al menos la alteraría bastante.

—Pues lo devolví donde pertenecía. Durante la exhibición que hubo en el museo de Domino se presentaron unas personas que eran los dueños de mi rompecabezas por lo que pensé que seria lo correcto devolverlo_ Yugi le explico la historia de la forma mas normal posible. En realidad, no era mentira la lápida donde se mostró la profecía hecha por el sacerdote Seto también fue devuelta a su lugar en Egipto junto al rompecabezas.

—Ya veo, Yugi. Que bueno que hayas hecho lo correcto y lo hayas dejado ir, aunque te haya sido difícil_ la madre de Yugi le intento dar animo a su hijo ella sabia que el rompecabezas tenia un valor sentimental importante para Yugi, aunque ella no supiera las verdaderas razones de ello.

—Si, gracias mama. Creo que desempacare y luego descansare el viaje fue bien largo_ al escuchar las palabras de su madre Yugi se sintió un poco consternado. Ya que justamente estas acertaron en su sentir no tanto de haber entregado el rompecabezas sino de tener que haber dejado ir a Atem, pero ella tenía razón. Hacerlo era lo correcto.

—Claro, Yugi. Ten una buena noche_ dicho esto la madre de Yugi regreso a su cuarto mientras que el entro al suyo dejando su equipaje a un lado para recostarse en su cama.

El chico una vez en cama desvió su mirada brevemente a su ventana para después recorrer sus ojos alrededor de su habitación. Al cabo de un rato su mirada se poso nuevamente en una criatura muy familiar para el: Un Kuriboh.

Yugi volvió a abrir y cerrar sus ojos, pero la criatura seguía en el mismo sitio flotando. El se levanto para ver si podía tocarlo y al hacerlo atravesó su forma el cual pudo comprobar que era incorpórea.

—¿De verdad estas a mi lado, Kuriboh? _ pregunto Yugi para ver si la criatura era efectivamente reactiva a su presencia y palabras. El monstruo efectivamente cerro sus ojos de forma tierna y asentó lo que podría considerarse su "cabeza" que básicamente era todo su cuerpo.

—Ya veo vaya cosa más inusual acaba de ocurrirme tan de repente_ pensó Yugi para si con algo de ironía. Claro el ya había visto espíritus anteriormente, pero aquello era cuando todavía él tenía el rompecabezas del milenio. Ahora el básicamente era un chico normal sin rompecabezas mágico o el espíritu de un faraón antiguo de hace 3000 años a su lado. Entonces porque ahora de la nada esta viendo a un Kuriboh.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? _ pregunto Yugi, pero tras decir esas palabras la pequeña criatura ya no estaba a la vista. Al darse cuenta de eso Yugi busco por toda su habitación si la naturaleza juguetona del monstruo probablemente hizo que se escondiese, pero este no se hallaba en ningún lado.

Finalmente, Yugi suspiro para volver a recostarse en su cama lleno de incógnitas. El que estuviera viendo ese Kuriboh significara que se estaba volviendo loco por la ausencia del faraón o de algún modo ahora es capaz de ver espíritus de monstruos. El deseaba inclinarse mas por la segunda opción de todas formas en los últimos años la vida de Yugi ha sido afectada por magia y hechicería. En su mayoría gracias a su amigo Atem por lo que el no negaba que efectivamente podría ser obra de algo parecido. La pregunta es: ¿Qué lo está provocando?

Yugi tenia demasiadas cosas en su mente en ese mismo instante como para centrarse en averiguar que es lo que provoca la aparición de ese pequeño monstruo. De todas formas, él tiene que resolver y averiguar cuáles son aquellas dudas y cosas pendientes que tiene en su corazón como había dicho Ishizu. Incluso si ninguna amenaza llegara a presentarse él quería hacer justicia al legado que su amigo le había dejado. El sentía que se lo debía.

Al pensar en esa nueva responsabilidad que tiene bajo sus hombros, la melancolía que le provocaba la ausencia de Atem, la aparición del Kuriboh e intentar que es lo que le hace falta tratar y mejorar de sí mismo le provoco un enorme cansancio mental a Yugi.

Al cabo de un rato el se termino quedando dormido pensando que a partir de mañana vera como lo resolverá.

**Y hasta aquí seria este capítulo. Ya para el siguiente tengo pensado hacer el primer duelo de la historia sean condescendientes ya que no creo ser muy bueno para escribir acción menos duelos de Yugioh pero veré lo que se puede lograr. Si tienen dudas, desean hacer una crítica o alguna cosa relacionado con la historia háganmelo llegar a través de reviews que me gustaría saber mas sus opiniones. **

**En un inciso si piensan que la actitud de Rebecca les pareció muy intensa pues así realmente es el personaje de hecho en su versión original japonesa es tan o mas directa con Yugi hasta en una ocasión le dijo que se podía quedar viviendo con ella por lo que bueno ya lo notan como la estoy intentando escribir en esta historia, aunque bueno mas adelante tratare de manejar de otros modos el personaje**

**Si desean saber cuándo se actualice la historia les recomiendo que le den fav o follow para de ese modo sepan con prontitud la siguiente actualización.**

**Con todo esto dicho me despido y hasta la próxima.**

(Llegada a la casa de Yugi, Kuriboh y recibimiento de su mama)


End file.
